spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of Fort Paradox (1749)
Preceding Battle: Battle of Barcelona The Siege of Fort Paradox was the final battle of the War of Spanish Succession of 1749, fought at Fort Paradox in the Pyreenes Mountains on May 28th, 1749, between the full force of the Lion Coalition, after Prince Ezequiel Clemente arrived with his forces from Madrid, under the command of Prince Ferdinand Clemente VI, and the last remaining forces of the Spanish Empire under the command of King Philip Clemente V, in which the Lion forces sieged Fort Paradox, an ancient Clemente stronghold from the days of the Crusades, and the very same place where Ferdinand had lost the Battle of Muerte de Clemente years earlier during the War of the Triumvirate. Battle Timeline * Prince Ferdinand Clemente VI orders his younger brother, Prince Ezequiel Clemente, to lead the cavalry, and to hang back in the forests and keep them hidden and wait for his signal, despite protests from the Young Lion. * The siege begins with Ferdinand ordering all his artillery to open fire and concenrate its firepower on the eastern side of the fort. * After a long period of endless artillery barrage, a small breach is finally created, and Ferdinand commands his cannons to next focus on the western side of the fort, while his howitzers use its arch advantage to shoot over the fort walls and into the soldiers within the fort. * Ferdinand charges Fort Paradox, whilst taking fire from Pearsonic forces on the walls of the keep, but ultimately retreats after suffering losses and failing to penetrate the eastern breach. * A second breach on the western side finally is revealed after hours of barrage. * Ferdinand charges Fort Paradox a second time, but this time on both the eastern and western breaches, and fails again, taking heavy casutlies * Ferdinand charges Fort Paradox a third time, and still fails to make it through the gates, continuing to suffer losses, and retreats. * On his fourth charge, Ferdinand penetrates the gate of the fortress, and his forces do battle with the Pearsonic armies inside. * Suddenly, Ferdinand orders a full retreat, and his men turn tail and run out of the stronghold. * Believing he finally has his rebellious son within his grasp, King Philip Clemente V orders the vast majority of his forces to pursue Ferdinand and his men. * Ferdinand gives his younger brother the signal as soon as Philip's men exit the fort. * Ezequiel swoops in with the cavalry and smashes the Pearsonic army's right flank, caving it and sewing terror and doubt throughout his father's ranks. * Ferdinand's forces charge Philip's, slaughtering them like fish in a barrel. * Ferdinand and Ezequiel march into Fort Paradox with their men, butchering the few remaining Pearsonic soldiers left inside the keep. * Philip comes out to greet Ferdinand and negotiate surrender, but is immediately shot in the head by his eldest son. Outcome: * Prince Ferdinand Clemente VI and the Lion Coalition win the War of Spanish Succession of 1749, and Ferdinand seizes his rightful throne and is crowned King of the Spanish Empire. * Prince Ezequiel Clemente leaves Spain with the North Caribbean Company for a time to pursue other interests, satisfied with his role in his father's defeat. * The Pearsonic Age of Spain ends. * Lion victory. Category:War Category:Battle Category:Siege Category:War of Spanish Succession (1749) Category:1749